halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D1134
Elite... I demand to know who gave you the rank of High Councilor! I could understand if you were a minor Councilor... but I, beeing a true High Councilor, did not receive any information about a 5th High Councilor being elected, much less a 6th! Also... who trained you to become a Master Swordsman. I wish to know this, Sangheili...--Baracuss Antairious, 4th High Councilor for the Covenant Separatists Hello Hello Elite, I was looking on your page and saw you were in the battle of HC2, where you in the battle? Baw Wee 01:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Much Better I apologize for my... outbursts earlier. You can leave Swordsman up there. If you would like, you can put down that you're being trained to become a Master Swordsman. But indoing this you must type in the name of your "master" (Please use one of the masters located on the article), and the date you began your training. Other than that, great Article!--Baracuss 21:03, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Oh my, my Do forgive your fellow meddler, you are both such interesting beings, and your mutual loathing and then imminent eradication would not serve a purpose. Therefore the concept itself must be removed. If you are indeed a High Councilor and Master Swordsman as you claim, it shall be documented, and not be scrutinized by your fellow meddler. Good day to you Macto Cognatus -- Hmm And, little meddler, if you would have actually taken the time to read my message, instead of immediately flinging idiotic ramblings at people, you may actually find that I in no possible manner criticized you at all. In this way I find you revoltingly irritable and impulsive, I bid you again, good day, and good bye -- You have my permission -- Yes, well That's all that sorted then, eh? Enjoy your stay here Macto Cognatus, I do hope you don't prove as impudent and malevolent as the Reclaimers -- High Councilors Well there is no opening at the time, but In order to become a High Councilor you can: #Become a Sangheili Prophet and work your way up. #Become a minor Councilor (which you are) and prove yourself to the High Councilors. #Preform a task so heroic that the only fitting reward is to be elected a High Councilor. (This way is how I was elected) But as I said before, there are no openings for High Councilor at the time. So, if you will, be paitent and enjoy the rank of Minor Councilor of the Sanghelios Council.-- Hello Greetings to you too Elite! If I May Ask Do you mean by the Crimson Blade, the blade that was passed down to me by my father Some Mistake I never said I was accusing you of plagiarism, I just thought that what you said on my user page "May your sword remain deadly to our enemies" you where referring to my Crimson Blade. I hope I haven't caused confusion. Priest Do you wish to be a Minor Councilor or a Military Priest? You cannot be both. The Minor Councilor Rank has minor control over everything the Separatists preform. The Military Prophets have full control, but only in a certain feild-- Remember now. Both of those ranks are still a part of the High Council, and either of them can be "promoted" to a High Councilor. Here's something else: Minor Councilors put up with just as much problems as the High Councilors, while Military Priest/Prophets only have to put up with problems within their feild of command.-- Machina Pic I'm going to do a mass upload of some soonish, so they may become availible. Until there, try searching www.Deviantart.com RPing (The Fleet of Approaching Salvation exits slip-space nearby your fleet's possition)-- Elite (on comm-system): Councilor, we need your assistance on Zalcronia. High Councilor Antairious is not aboard at this moment, I am his second in command, Kartal 'Surimnee.-- Kartal: Zalcronia, like Kara Xa, was a fallback planet for the Forerunners. We are currently excavating the artifacts there, but we are having trouble with the local Wildlife and need you're assistance. I hope this isn't a problem?-- (The fleets exit slip-space just above Zalcronia's Atmosphere) Kartal: Welcome to Zalcronia, Councilor. (The veiw was amazing! The Planet looked exactly like the Human home-world, Earth, and you could see massive Forerunner Artifacts from space! Behind the Planet, Prytor glowed in all it's glory)-- Baracuss: 'Setum? Is that you? Excelent! We could use more help!-- Baracuss: Ha! No luckily they are not carrying those! But protecting the Prospecters will not be nessasary, since it is the Forerunner Exploration Unit. No, what we need help with is gaurding this planet from passing Brute Fleets. This System is coveted by the Loyalists, and it's getting hard to protect the other planets. Contact Honor Gaurd Ultra 'Erbomee and his fleet and head for Dalcronia. Baracuss Antairious, Over and Out.-- Baracuss: Excelent, but I am afraid that there is no stench to-(Beeping sounds in the background and an Elite is heard speaking) Elite: Sir, a Brute Fleet of about 50 ships just exited slip-space near Nalcronia. Baracuss: Well Councilor, I beleave I spoke too soon! Have fun!-- Baracuss: It goes well, Councilor. We have discovered a shaft that may lead strait through the planet! Unfortunantly we lost a stragler to a Zalcran...-- Baracuss: I'm sure he is... but it is not of my desision. Maydor? Maydor Antairious: What is it? Baracuss: The councilor is asking about the Ascetics-- Maydor: Hmm... meet me on the surface, Councilor. You and your brother... and we shall see about it. Baracuss: Excelent, you are clear to land in Sector 14A, Councilor.-- (Maydor looks over your brother) Maydor: So you wish to become an Ascetic... I've seen toothpicks thiner than you are! Baracuss: What Maydor means is that- Maydor: I do not need you to tell them what I mean, brother. I have stated my oppinion plainly. What makes you think you are good enough to become one of them? (He points over to a Squad of Ascetics. They were wrestling eachother, with the intent to kill. They were huge!)-- Baracuss: It is very impressive, but... Maydor: But, not to me! I became an Ultra in less than two weeks after I joined the Covenant Military, and I have killed over 200 Cheiftains in my time as a Separatist! I am sorry, but to become an Ascetic you will have to do more then kill a few cheiftains... you have to impress me. (Maydor walks away. The ground shakes as he slams an Ascetic into the ground as the others cheard) Baracuss: I appologize for my brothers... rough attitude. But I am sure that you will impress him one of these days. He isn't easy to Impress though... being the Tallest, and strongest, Elite in the Galaxy and all...-- Farewell! 'Setum, I would like to speak to you a moment... (I lead you towards the edge of the LZ. The ground rumbles again as another Ascetic is smashed onto a Table that had been set up by some Humans, who were laughing at the Ascetics' "playfulness") 'Setum, I have a mission for you...-- This is a highly classified mission, that only you and I should know about... If you except then maybe Maydor will allow your brother to join the Ascetics.-- It isn't a dangerous mission! Oh no! But if you wish, I will allow you to take two of Maydor's Ascetics.-- Good... get your men and join me at those Specters. You might want to get them before Maydor knocks them out! (Maydor had steped up to challenge both of your men together!)-- You'll soon see. (I noticed that one of your men was rubbing his shoulder) Maydor get to you? (He nodded yes. It was a bit amusing. We boarded the Specter and I drove you all through the jungle)-- Very well. For about two or three weeks now, a classified section of the F.E.U has been working to uncover a "Map Room". This map room is not one of the Cartographers, but contains another part of the Star Charts. There was a similar facility on Kara Xa, and Commander 'Vorum had taken them into his possesion. Only the Council, and certain experts, know of the Charts. I need you to take possesion of this set of Star Charts, just as 'Vorum took possesion of the ones on Xa. (The Specter approaches a large clearing, splatering a Zalcran. You see about a dozen F.E.U Elites and two or three Ascetics gaurding them) Not Exactly... The only thing that they've found out is that there are not the same Charts as the ones on Xa. The ones on Xa had about tweinty Galaxys listed, these have about 14 and they are not the same ones as Xa's (We get off the Specter and enter the structure. Imidiantly we are within a huge verticle shaft with only a Gravlift leading into it's depths) The Chart Room is close to the center of the Planet... (Chuckling) No, the Specter can't even fit through the doorway! We'll have to walk. (I signaled for two of the F.E.U Elites to follow us) Draken is fine (Activates the lift, and it starts to desend into the abyss), and he only got into the Ascetics because of Maydor... (Laughing) I like the Idea! But there is one thing. The Zalcrans help us in a way. It seams they prefer the "larger" species rather than the ones that stand a chance against them. Indeed It would make a good sp-(I suddenly draw my sword and slash over your head. Two halves of a Zalcran Nocturn came down on the Lift)-Damn! (I look back up the shaft and point at a large gash in the metal wall. The gash had dozens of Nocturns emerging from it) There's your answer! Incomeing! (More Nocturns leap down upon the Lift. As you slash more of the Zalcrans you start to hear wispers within the chamber) Flesh... So hungery, for soooooo long! (It took you a moment to realize that it was comeing from the nocturns!) Nocturns-(Slashes another Zalcran)-Most intelegent of the Zalcran Hords. They can mimick any language. (After slashing another Zalcran you look up to see yet another coming down upon you! It was too close for you to slash, when a large creature knocked the Zalcran out of midair! At first you thought it was another Zalcran because of the Agility and Tail, but then you saw the Split-Jaws of an Elite! A Zalcran Hybrid and it looked like it was on your side) Hybrid: Thanks for the Complement... (The Hybrid turns to you. As he stood up strait you realized that he was just as, if not taller, than Maydor!) Hybrid: Name's Zaliet... Baracuss: Hey! (You turn to him as he cuts a Zalcran's head off) Less talking more fighting! Zaliet: I wasn't released... I escaped after a Loyalist Attack... Baracuss: I tried to change the minds of the Council... but they wouldn't hear of it. (He slashed another Zalcran) Zaliet: Well... no hard feelings... it was... informative... Zaliet: Hmm... (Three Zalcrans leap down at him at once, but he catches two of them in each hand and the last with his tail. He strangles them to death) Zaliet: I don't think so... Zaliet: I was talking about them... but... (It seamed that the Zalcrans stoped comeing, and the Lift reached the last floor of the Shaft) Greetings Uasp: Its good having reinforcements, my fleet is also in orbit of Zalcrania. Oh I forgot my manners, I am Honor Guard Ultra Uasp Erbomee, Fleet Master of the Fleet of Burning Might. Uasp: Well, in a couple of days, I need to inspect the Titan-class Battleship. While I'm here though, I'll guard you since thats my role. Uasp: Well once its done testing, it'll come to this planet. (A Zalcron leaps to hurt you but I manage to stab it with my Honor Guard Pike) This creatures are almost as bad as Brutes. Uasp: True words, those Zalcrons tore off my left arm. Uasp: To be honest, I wish I was a High or minor Councilor. Uasp: (Laughs) We'll see about that! Uasp: How many brute ships are there? Uasp: Well, I'll send 1/5 of my fleet over there. Uasp: Well, you have to be safe or sorry or however that human saying goes. Uasp: Who should I set in charge of the group? Uasp: Fine I'll send my 3rd in Command of my fleet. Uasp: I'll do that. Uasp: The dockworker said that he made the workers work double time so it will be finished sooner than I thought. (About 3 more days)